Red Snow
by iFuckingLoveGermans
Summary: Something is wrong with Ulquiorra, what will Grimmjow do? Rated T for um, language, I think.
1. Chapter 1

"_I've never been one to care about others, but now, for some reason,I feel…Like I need him. Like, he's a part of me. He makes up for the heart I don't have._

"_We must show no emotion, so why, why do I care so much, that I may never see him again? We never talked; we never even looked at each other, apart from the times we fought. So why? Why does it hurt inside? I reach for him, but my vision starts to blur. It makes no sense."_

I stand paralyzed as I watch blood fall to the ground... So much blood. I start to feel sick, like I'm going to fall over, but I grab onto a nearby tree. "Ulquiorra......" I reach out my hand, trying to grab the hand of my nearby partner, but I am unsuccessful. As I watch Ulquiorra fall to the ground...I can feel my eyes starting to fill with emotional tears. I fall to the ground.

"_No, no. He can't, he can't be dead!"_

"Why!? Why did you jump in front of the attack!? You idiot!" I screamed across the red stained snowy field, my eyes were filled with sadness and confusion. "What do you think you were accomplishing?! You're ice cold, Ulquiorra....!" I tried to yell at him but it came out as words dripping with sadness.

"Promise me....That you won't.....Do any...thing stupid....Okay?" Ulquiorra said coughing up blood in between every few words.

"Ulquiorra......." I couldn't stop the tears that rolled out of my eyes.

_Is that why I'm crying? Is that why I'm all alone again? Is all this pain, because he might leave?" What's wrong with me, damn it!?"_

"G-grimmjow..Are y-you crying...? You are a-aren't you? Heh, don't worry.......I'll always be with yo-" Ulquiorra began state.

"NO!!!!!!" _I can't help but screams everything that comes out of my mouth._

Ulquiorra looked at me confused

"No, you're not....I wont let you die...!" I managed to say between crying and deep thoughts.

**Um, yeah! That's all for this chapter! God, that didn't actually take very long! Before you go and say, " Well that was a total waste of my time." talk to me about it, cause....My god I suck at writing but I want to get better! So if you have somethin you wanna say, SAY IT!  
**

- Sync


	2. Chapter 2

_Why so dark? why is everything so dark? Screaming, echoing in my mind. I feel....Sorrow? No, it's nothing, just...Alone......Grief? So many questions to be unanswered. All I fear, no....All **he** fears_...._It hurts. I want it to stop....Just.....Stop.....Never......Let....Go....Of me........._

"Grimmjow!"

"Huh? Oh!" I finally replied snapping out of my thoughts. "Hmm?"

"I heard about you and Ulquiorra...." Nnoitra said grinning.

_Oh boy, here goes._ "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well? How was it?" He said as he laid a hand on my right shoulder.

"What do you mean how was it? Nothing happened, just a mission..." I said as I turning head away from his and pushed his hand off my shoulder.

"Oh come on!!! You and me both know it was so much more than that!"

"....You wish..." I muttered under my breathe.

"Whaaaaat was that???" He asked playfully.

"What are you two doing?" Ulquiorra asked as he walked down the hall toward us.

_So hes alright....I guess it was a dream, or something? Damn, then I have the weirdest dreams. Pff, whatever._

"Ohhh nothing! I'll just leave you two be, have a....Nice time." Nnoitra said as he ran away.

"Pff, coward." I said as I scuffed in his direction.

"Grimmjow, go to your room."

"You can't tell me what to do. I'll go when I want to." _I liked it better when he was dying._

* * *

**No, I don't know why I make such short chapters....Perhaps it's so I'll make more? Whatever....Review, don't, whatever....Just yeah....**

**-Sync  
**


	3. Chapter 3

So first of all, I understand I've been making WAY to short of chapters but school is being stupid right now. Sorry if they're really short.

* * *

_You're so stupid._

"Don't you dare walk away from me Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra snapped.

_You can't tell me what to do._

"You can't tell me what to do! Leave me alone! You think you can do anything you want! Well you can't!" I yelled earning a frown from Ulquiorra.

_You just don't understand._

"Well then…" Ulquiorra said emotionless, like always. "…I guess I'll have to fix attitude of yours, now wont I?" He said as he walked towards me grinning.

_Don't touch me. Stay away._

I stepped away, hitting the wall behind me with my back. _ Oh shit, I'm totally screwed. _ I thought as my heart started racing. "S-stay back!"

* * *

So yeah, that's it for this chapter. I'm so tired! X3


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahem…Yes, it has been just about…FOREVER since I last updated or added a new chapter. Not like many people care, in fact I'm basically just doing this for my own amusement, but I felt like since I have a little time off between school and cosplay to write! :D So here is some stuff. My head burns… oO"**

"You know Grimmjow, you've been acting very strange today, is something the matter?" Ulquiorra questioned in a low cool voice, completely ignoring the fact that I was struggling in his grasp, and losing at that.

"Even if there was, which there isn't why the hell would I tell you?!?" I spat back hoping it would lead Ulquiorra away, which sadly did not.

Ulquiorra leaned closer so that our noses almost touched. "You really shouldn't lie to your superiors. It just might get you in trouble." He stated slightly grinning, which scared the hell out me and almost everyone else.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, Aizen wants you, he seems…Happy today, be careful." Yammy yelled across the hall as he walked towards us. "Huh, I'll be right there…" Ulquiorra said obviously a little dazed and very annoyed by the fact that Yammy interfered with his…Activates.

"Tch, Aizens pet." I muttered. Ulquiorra calmly stepped back and stared at me for a couple of seconds before turning away and walking down the hall to Aizen's office. I couldn't help but let out my breath that I had been holding in. "Oh god…" I was saved. "So what was that Grim Grim? You two sure were close to each other." Yammy said while walking up to me. "What is going on with you two, hm?" He asked poking my forehead. I slapped his hand away. "Nothing." _At least…That's what I hope._ I thought. "Hmm, okay, whatever you say." He said walking away, completely shrugging off what he just saw.

_Man…What WAS that?! What the hell did he think he was doing, pinning me to the wall that way? It felt so…No; it didn't feel like anything, because I don't feel dammit! It was just a stupid event and I'll forget it by tomorrow!_ Except, I didn't.

I just walked to my room, hoping and trying to forget about what happened, but it just never left my mind, the only thing going through my head was, "_Sheesh! What's his problem anyway!"_ and things like "_Was he flirting with me?"_ and "_That felt really strange, being so close to him._" When I finally reached my room, I just opened the door, and fell onto my bed, but sleep eluded me, I couldn't let go of what happened. _Being so close, it was just so comforta-NO! No…It didn't...It wasn't like that. _But it was, and I knew it, I just didn't want to admit it to myself.

_3:27 AM…Can't sleep, can't stop fucking thinking. Maybe, if I just went to him, and cleared things up, this weird feeling in my chest might go away. _It was worth a try, so I got up, I hadn't even bothered to change into pajamas earlier, therefore still in my clothes, walked out of my room, and embarked on my journey down the hall. When I finally reached the door, I was really nervous, only, I have no idea why I was. But I had to confront him anyway, so I knocked on the door, three times to be exact. I waited a couple of seconds. "Nobody home I guess." I muttered sort of glad that he didn't open the door. As I was turning to leave I heard his door unlock. _Shit!_ When he opened the door he looked dead tired, his eyes were kind of glassy as well, which worried me for reason I don't really know. He was rubbing his eyes with one hand and holding the door open with the other. He looked like he was still half asleep. "U-um…" Is all I could get out before my voice died on me.

"Grimmjow…? Its 3:34 in the morning…Why are you up?" _He sounds like a little confused boy, so cute…Wait, WHAT?!_ I coughed a couple of times and finally found the courage to speak. "Ehh, I know, um, I was just uh, wondering, can I err, come in for a second…?" _Why the hell did I just ask that?! I have no real business with him, why am I asking to come in?!_ Before I could correct my mistake, he spoke. "Oh, yeah, I guess." I was taken back by his kindness at first and then I remember, half asleep, riiiight.

"So was there something you wanted? I mean, if you just wanted to talk I guess that's all right too, unless you watched a scary movie and came here because you're scared because I'm not sharing my bed again." That INSTANTLY caused me to blush like crazy, remembering when we were little and I watched Saw and I was too scared to fall asleep by myself so I asked if I could sleep in his bed that night. "Um, no, I wanted to err, talk about earlier…" I winced right after the words came out of my mouth.

"Earlier…Oh…You mean when I pin-…"

"Yep! That's what I'm talking about! Eheheh, well I'd better go then! Have a great night!" I laughed out nervously.

"Wait!" He said grabbing my arm as I was rushing out of the door. "Don't…Go…"

**Yay! XD Little sleepy Ulquiorra ish cute, ne? I love him. Anyway, I completely forget that I was writing it in first person until I was about to upload it so I had to go and fix it because I was writing it in third person. Woops! :O Anyway, Review, don't. I don't care much, but I'd like it if you did! ^^**


End file.
